Brom Titus
Admiral Brom Titus was a cold arrogant officer of the Galactic Empire and a Steward who was in command of the Imperial Interdictor, an experimental Interdictor Cruiser that the Empire was testing in the Del Zennis System. He took pride in his experimental craft and was eager to use it against the Rebel Network. Eventualy in 4 BBY, he used the ship's gravity well projectors to pull rebel ships out of Hyperspace. Titus managed to capture the rebels Commander Jun Sato and Jedi-in-training Ezra Bridger, however they were rescued by Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus and Clone Captain Rex, who disguised themselves as stormtroopers. They rebels destroyed the Interdictor by adjusting the gravity well projectors to pull in every ship nearby when activated, even the Imperial Light Cruisers, however Titus got away in an escape pod before the ship's destruction. While Titus managed to flee in an escape pod, Agent Kallus made sure to remind him of his failure. Biography A Human male from an unknown planet, Brom Titus was an Admiral in the Imperial Navy who commanded the Imperial Interdictor, an experimental starship equipped with four gravity well projectors capable of pulling starships out of hyperspace. Following Imperial protocol, Titus kept his warship in the Del Zennis System, which was classified as an Imperial test zone. On one occasion, Titus' Imperial Interdictor intercepted a patrol from the Phoenix Rebel Cell, which was part of a wider Rebel Network that resisted the Galactic Empire. In response, the Phoenix Commander Jun Sato traveled on a CR90 Corvette to investigate the missing patrol. Sato was accompanied by the young Jedi-in-training Ezra Bridger, who had been sent by Hera Syndulla to help Sato with his mission. Sensing Sato's ship, Titus' Imperial Interdictor pulled the rebel corvette out of hyperspace. After disabling the ship's systems, the Interdictor pulled the rebel ship into its ventral hangar bay where the crew were captured by Titus' stormtroopers. Admiral Titus then ordered his stormtroopers to bring Commander Sato and Ezra to the Interdictor's command bridger. Sato tried to bluff his way out of trouble by claiming that he and his crew were from the Corporate Alliance and lambasted the Admiral for illegally detaining them. Titus however was not daunted by Sato's tirade and put the rebel commander in his place by stating that he recognized him as Commander Sato. Titus then turned his attention to Ezra, who claimed that he was Jabba the Hutt. However, the Admiral was not fooled and quickly told the boy that he recognized him as none other than Ezra Bridger. Known for his ultimate success in capturing them, Titus then ordered his troops to take the prisoners to secure holding cells. After sending the prisoners to their cells, Titus then used a holographic projector to inform the Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus that he had captured Commander and Sato Bridger. Kallus, who had encountered Ezra on numerous occasions, warned Titus to lock him in a secure holding cell with triple guard. Despite Kallus' warnings, Titus refused to believe that a young boy could pose a threat to the Imperial Navy. Unknown to Titus, the rebels Kanan Jarrus, Rex, and Chopper had infiltrated the Imperial Interdictor disguised as stormtroopers and an Imperial communications droid respectively. Meanwhile, Bridger managed to overpower his captors and lock them in his cell. Upon learning that Ezra had escaped, Admiral Titus ordered his crew to lock down all levels of the Imperial Interdictor and to secure the ship's hangar bays. He also gave his men permission to kill Bridger on sight, not wanting to prove that Agent Kallus was right about not underestimating him. The Admiral's problems were further complicated when he received word from his men that other attackers were impersonating security personnel and that the rebels had also infiltrated the core reactor controlling the gravity well projectors. Despite their difficulties, Titus' stormtroopers managed to capture one prisoner, whom the Admiral recognized as the former Clone Captain Rex. Admiral Titus had Rex brought to the command bridge where he attempted to make a deal with the former Clone Captain. While praising Rex and his kind for bring peace to the galaxy, he expressed disappointment that the former Clone Captain was working with the Rebellion. The Admiral then offered to grant Rex immunity and reinstatement at an Imperial Training Academy if he convinced his rebel compatriots to surrender. However, Rex refused to make any deals with the Empire since he knew how evil and corrupt it was since it already took the Republic from the inside. In response, Titus ordered two of his stormtroopers to hold the prisoner down while an Imperial interrogation droid tortured the aging Clone veteran to death. Before Titus could finish off his work, the former Jedi Padawan infiltrated the bridge disguised as stormtrooper and opened fired on the interrogator droid. Instead of standing his ground, the Admiral ordered his men to deal with the intruders before fleeing into a separate chamber. After taking out Titus' men, he freed Rex and the two rebels fled the Imperial Interdictor in an escape pod. They then rejoined their rebel comrades, who had fled aboard Commander Sato's corvette. In response to the prisoners' escape, Titus ordered his crew to power up the Imperial Interdictor's gravity well projectors. On the verge of victory, the gravity well projectors malfunctioned; causing the Interdictor's escort Imperial Light Cruisers to crash into the Interdictor. Titus' warship was destroyed during the ensuing explosion but the Admiral managed to escape in an escape pod. Meanwhile, the rebels fled into hyperspace. Shortly later, Agent Kallus arrived in a ''Sentinel''-class landing craft and accompanied by several Imperial Star Destroyers. When the Admiral contacted Kallus via holographic projector to inform him of his predicament, a smug Kallus asked him if he had any problems with Ezra. In response, Titus nodded in embarrassment. Personality and Traits Admiral Brom Titus was a cold and arrogant Imperial Navy officer who took pride in his experimental Imperial Interdictor and desired to use it to combat the growing Rebellion. While Titus was not fooled by his rebel captives Commander Sato and Ezra Bridger's charades, he underestimated the young Bridger and refused to believe that the teenager could pose a threat to the entire Imperial Navy. Titus was also sadistic and willing to torture the former Clone Captain Rex to death for spurning his offer of rejoining the Empire. Powers and Abilities Despite being a high-ranking Imperial Military officer, Brom Titus appeared to have no combat skills. When he was ambushed by the Jedi Kanan who had come to rescue his comrade Rex, Titus did not stand his ground and instead fled to another chamber while ordering his men to kill the intruders. Behind the Scenes Brom Titus first appeared in the seventh episode of the second season of Star Wars Rebels. The character was voiced by Derek Partridge. Appearances * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' Category:Humans Category:Imperial Navy Admirals of the Galactic Empire Category:Males